


Our Summer

by shippingalltheships



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Connor Franta - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tronnor, YouTube, troye sivan - Freeform, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingalltheships/pseuds/shippingalltheships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor are camp counsellors at a summer camp for teenagers.<br/>A lot of fluff, maybe maybe a little smut later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first chaptered fic. I hope you like it :)

When Connor enters the bus he‘s already regretting to have agreed. This is the worst idea his mother has ever had. Being a camp counsellor in a summer camp for teenagers? The more he thinks about it the more ridiculous it gets.  
He knows that he would probably barely leave the house during vacation if he didn’t do this but still. Teenagers are annoying.  
Also, he seems to be the only counsellor who has come alone. Everyone sits with their best friend, feeling excited and comfortable.  
Connor moans quietly and sits down in a row that’s a little away from the counsellors as well as the teenagers.

The first half of the ride to the camp is pretty okay since Connor listens to music, loud enough to drown the giggles and shrieks of the kids.  
But then his phone battery dies and he is not able to charge it in the bus.  
He tries to keep himself entertained by looking out of the window but the landscape is very boring. Just trees and fields and stuff like that. Nothing to brighten his mood.  
“Hi. You alone?”, a voice says next to him and Connor has to repress the reflex to groan. Social interaction? No thanks.  
But what option does he have besides looking up and answering.  
Casually leaning to the empty seat next to Connor, there’s a boy standing and friendly smiling.  
And somehow the view of this boy with these big blue eyes makes him feel a lot less pissed. He’s actually stunned. How can anyone possibly be that pretty? he thinks.  
It takes him solid thirty seconds to remember that the guy is probably expecting a reply.

“Ugh, um – yeah. Yes. I don’t know anyone here. Wanna sit down?”, he stutters nervously and gestures to the seat.

“Sure. I’m Troye.”, the boy says as he sits down.

“Connor. Um, nice to meet you.” This is the first time Connor realises how strangely posh that phrase is. But Troye doesn’t seem to care.

“Nice meeting you too, Connor.”

Connor tries to think of something interesting or funny to say but luckily Troye has a question.  
“You haven’t been at the preparation meeting, have you?”

“Yeah, erm, no. I was feeling sick that day.” At least that was what Connor has told his mum. In reality, he was just too lazy.

“Bummer.”, Troye say, “Would have been a lot less awkward if you had been there.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“They’re all a group of more or less close friends. Everyone was camp counsellor last year. And most of them were at the camp when they were younger. For me, this is all new.”

“Yeah, for me too. And, to be honest, I don’t even want to be here. My mum made me.” For a second, Connor thinks that that is a rude thing to say, so he is relieved when Troye says “Mine too! She said I’d be glued to my laptop for vacation otherwise.” He jokingly makes a confused face as if that was a totally strange assumption, which makes Connor laugh.

With Troye, the second half of the ride seems to be ridiculously short.   
But now, Connor feels a lot more comfortable about this whole thing. Although it hasn’t been Troye’s decision to come here, he is pretty excited and some of that excitement actually reached Connor.  
The summer camp is a nice place, a little hidden in the forest near a beautiful big lake. The camp itself is not that bus, just a few wooden huts, in a circle around a big fire place, a house with sanitary facilities and a renovated barn with a kitchen and tables in it.

First thing the camp manager, a guy called James, does, is sorting the kids into the huts. When they’ve all hurried off to their places, he moves on to the counsellors.

“I guess we’ll live together?”, Troye asks and with that does exactly what Connor has hoped he would do.

“Sure!”

They get sorted with two guys called Caspar and Joe, who seem to be very energetic, because the first thing they do, once they all went to their hut, is having a pillow fight to decide who gets the top bunk. There’s no obvious winner so Connor and Troye let them have both of the top bunks.

“It’s actually the better choice.”, Connor says, “Involves a lot less moving for us.”

That makes Troye laugh which makes Connor happy.

After they have made their beds and everything they go to a meeting in the barn.

“Welcome to the summer camp, everyone!”, James says. He talks a little about rules and stuff like that and then announces that they’ll do a little thing to get to know each other. They have to sit in a circle. There are about forty teenagers and ten counsellors, Connor notices.

“So.”, James say, “Everyone will say their name, their age and one thing they like which starts with the same letter as their first name, okay? I’ll start. I’m James, I’m 34 years old and I like jam with strawberries.”

Connor listens carefully but for some reason the only teenager who leaves an impression is a 15 year old red-haired girl called Brianna who likes books.  
The camp counsellors are more interesting. There’s Tanya who likes talking one the phone, Jim who likes Jelly Beans, Niomi who loves nail polish, Marcus who enjoys mixing healthy smoothies, Alfie who thinks apes are pretty cool animals, Zoe who likes the store Zara, Joe who likes Caspar and Caspar who likes Joe which seems to be an inside joke from last year.

Then it’s Connor’s turn. “Erm, I’m Connor, I’m 19 and I like…”, he lets his gaze wander through the room and eventually looks at Troye next to him. Cute boys, he thinks. A lot of people are giggling. Did he say that out loud?!   
He did.  
Connor’s face is hot. He knows he has a tendency to blush pretty often but this feels like a whole new level of redness.  
He laughs to pretend that it was a joke but he’s actually ready to die.

Luckily Troye draws now all attention to himself. “I’m Troye, I’m 19 and I’m into Troy Bolton from High School Musical. Yeah, Zac Efron is my celebrity crush.”  
This triggers more laughter which doesn’t seem to bother Troye and no one is looking at Connor anymore.

“Thanks for saving me.”, Connor says to Troye when they are laying the tables for dinner fifteen minutes later.

Troye laughs. “No big deal. I would have said that anyway.”

“Really?”, Connor asks, kind of impressed how well Troye knows to handle awkward statements like that.

“So, have you known each other before?”, Tanya who sits in front of them at the counsellors’ table at dinner wants to know.

“No.”, Troye replies, “We met in the bus.”

“Oh, really? You look like you were very close.”, Tanya states.  
For some stupid reason it feels good to hear something like that and Connor blushes.

“Yeah. I guess it just clicked. Right?”, Troye says.   
Hearing that feels even better.

“Uh-uh.”, Connor mumbles into his sandwich.

“Aw, I see.”, Tanya says and smiles.

Connor gives Troye a look from the side. The other boy is not blushing but he smiles widely.

At 10.00 pm, every counsellor has to go and say good night to the teenagers of one hut. Connor has to speak to four girls at the age of 15 or 16.  
“You know the rules.”, he says, “The headlight is turned off now. You can still talk and stuff but please be as quiet as possible. Good night and sweet dreams!” He whispers the last sentence and turns the light off. As he leaves he hears one girl say “Oh my gosh, he’s so cute!” But another voice mumbles “Oh, shut up. He’s gay.”

Connor tries not to think about complicated things like his sexuality when he heads to the barn where, one by one, the other counsellors come in.  
They all sit together for a long time and have a lot of fun but the best part of the evening is Troye who is sitting incredibly close to Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

As Connor wakes up, bluish morning light is breaking through the window and drawing a square on the floor between the beds. Everything is quiet in here (besides Caspar’s snores) but there’s lots of birds singing outside.  
He reaches for his watch. It’s 5:45 am. Joe has set an alarm for 6:30, so Connor could continue sleeping for a while but he feels very excited for the day and gets up to take a shower before everyone’s going to the sanitary facilities.  
Connor would never have said that he likes nature and stuff like that but it’s actually quite nice breathing the fresh moist air and being strangely aware of every step he makes walking to the showers.  
As he lets the lukewarm water run down his body, the memory of “cute boys” hits him. He’s close to punching himself in the face. Firstly, everyone thinks he’s gay now and he’s not sure how to feel about that and secondly, he’s a hundred percent sure that Troye knows that he was the trigger for that statement. How embarrassing.  
Then he thinks about how lucky it made him that Troye named a male celebrity crush.   
Is lucky even the right word? Connor memorizes the warm but at the same time strangely cold feeling. Okay, he has absolutely no idea what that was. Now that he thinks about he can’t even decide if it was positive or negative.  
Connor spends a long time in the shower, almost thirty minutes. When he gets out, he realizes that he forgot to bring his clothes. And he is not in the mood to put is PJs on when he has just showered, so he sighs and wraps a towel around his waist.  
As he steps out of the sanitary house, a maybe 16 year old girl is just about to enter. She doesn’t even try to hide that he’s checking him out and whistles approving. Connor laughs and heads to his hut. He’s in a good mood.  
Troye is just putting a jumper on when Connor opens the door. “Oh, hey.”, he says and after that he seems to notice Connor’s half-nakedness and stares at his abs for a few seconds. “Wow.” Is all he has to say and Connor feels kind of proud.  
He puts on some clothes and wants to style his almost dry hair but there’s no mirror. How is he supposed to look good when there’s no mirror? Normally, he would just keep his natural look but he feels a massive urge to look great today. And no, it has absolutely nothing to do with Troye. Definitely not.  
Connor ruffles helplessly through his hair. Troye giggles quietly to not wake up Joe and Caspar. “You have no idea what you’re doing, right?”  
Connor laughs. “Yeah, maybe.”  
“Wait, let me help you.”  
Troye comes over to Connor and raises his hands to style his hair. Connor freezes. This cold-warm-positive-negative feeling fills his stomach again. Troye is so close to him, Connor could count every single of his long eyelashes. He notices a birthmark below Troye’s left eye, just a few inches away from his own face. Oh god, that’s cute!, he thinks. Also, Troye is taller than him which is not cute but somehow a little sexy?  
Connor really just wants to touch Troye but in this moment, Joe’s alarm goes off and Joe and Caspar wake up (Caspar with a loud snore).

After breakfast, the group starts something which James referred to as “a relaxed walk” but according to a boy called Ben who Connor spoke to “a relaxed walk” means actually a hiking tour.  
Troye and Connor are supposed to walk behind everyone else and keep an eye on everybody. They are walking through the forest which is very nice because it’s smell like pines and the ground is very soft. The weather is really pleasant as well, although it’s kind of hot.  
“Wait a moment.”, Troye says after half an hour. They both stop walking and Troye takes his jumper off, so he’s only wearing a T-shirt now. Connor looks at the alabaster skin on his arms and finds it strangely beautiful. Troye looks so vulnerable, it makes his heart ache.  
After two more hours of walking which seem like two minutes to Connor who spent the entire time chatting and laughing with Troye, the group arrives at a glade with four very tall trees. James announces that everyone who wants to can climb on one of them.  
“Do you want to?”, Connor asks Troye.  
“I don’t know. I’m kind of afraid of heights sometimes. But I guess I will, because I’d have the feeling to have missed something otherwise. I even did bungee jumping once because of that.”  
“Oh, really? How was that?”  
“So scary.”, Troye laughs and looks adorable, “But also very cool. We can climb together, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
They have to put helmets on before climbing which makes Connor feel like a complete idiot and he senses how he’s blushing.  
“That’s going to ruin my hair.”, Troye says.  
“Your quiff game is way too strong, Troye boy. As if anything could ever ruin that.”  
“Aw, thanks.”, Troye says and casually strokes Connor’s arm which makes him blush even more.  
Climbing the tree is not very hard but very fun and the view from up there is amazing, because the tree is much taller than the rest of the forest. On top, the tree doesn’t have enough branches to hold on to, so Troye lays his arm around Connor’s shoulders and Connor puts his around Troye’s waist, so they can hold on to each other.  
The weird feeling runs through Connor’s veins and he decides that it’s positive. This moment is perfect, he thinks. It feels so good to just look at the sky, sense Troye on his side and listen to his breath. He doesn’t even want to move the slightest bit, because he’s afraid to destroy the pure beauty of this.  
But eventually James calls them and they have to let each other go. The counsellors have to prepare a picnic while the kids are climbing.  
During the picnic, Troye talks to Zoe and Connor just sits there, a little alone. But he doesn’t really mind, he likes observing and being quiet sometimes.  
Jim feeds his girlfriend Tanya a grape, Niomi and Marcus who are a couple as well are cuddling and whispering things into each other’s ears and Joe and Caspar are jokingly fighting on the grass. Connor feels a sharp kind of jealousy. He wants to have someone to feed, cuddle and play fighting with, too. And no he does totally not think of Troye. Not at all.

On the way back to the camp, the girl who saw Connor in front of the sanitary house this morning comes to him.  
“What’s up, Mister Sexy?”, she says walking beside him.  
“Erm, nothing.”, Connor who actually just wanted to join a conversation between Troye and Caspar, replies.  
“Did you enjoy flashing the camp this morning?”  
“I didn’t flash anyone, I wore a towel.”  
“I’m Kelly, by the way.”  
Kelly is tall and has blonde curls and Connor can’t help but notice her massive boobs. She starts telling some stories from last year but Connor can’t concentrate, because he has to stare at Troye’s…um…back all the time.

When Connor, Troye and Joe enter the barn for lunch, Kelly waves and shouts “Connor! Wanna sit with us?” from one of the tables.  
“We have to sit at the counsellors’ table right?”, Connor whispers, but Joe shakes his head. “No, at lunch we usually sit with them. Good luck with Kelly, by the way.” He laughs and goes to Caspar.  
“Help me!”, Connor sighs and Troye smiles.   
“I’ll keep you company, okay?”  
“Okay.”, Connor says although it’s far more than okay.  
As they sit down, Troye moves his chair a little to the left, so that his and Connor’s chair make a bench together. Connor’s heart beats faster and he moves to the right. Their legs are touching.  
Kelly talks a lot. She has two friends that don’t do anything but agreeing with her opinion. And then there’s Brianna who sits there, says nothing an smirks amused. Connor thinks that she finds Kelly just as ridiculous as he does.  
“How did you like climbing today?”, Kelly asks but doesn’t give anyone time to reply, “I think it was stupid.”  
“Oh, I liked it.”, Troye states, “I’m afraid of heights but I could hold on to Con.” He smiles at Connor and strokes his thigh, then he lets his hand rest on his knee. Connor could go crazy.

In the afternoon, Connor and Troye develop a game called “Questions”. Well, it’s not really a game, all you have to do is taking turns in asking the other one questions which he has to answer honestly.  
They ask about each other’s families, favourite animals, plans for the future and similar things.  
It’s simple but addictive and they can’t stop, not even when they’re lying in bed. They just ask loudly across the room until Joe says, a little annoyed, “Oh, shut up, will you?”  
But Troye just comes over and crawls under Connor’s blanket to ask his next question quietly. Connor never really liked sharing a bed but this time he’s not able to breathe because it feels overwhelmingly good to have Troye so close, here in the darkness.  
And after a while, Troye cuddles himself into Connor’s arms and falls asleep.  
Connor Franta, you are fucked. Two days and you already have a massive crush on this boy!, Connor thinks and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah well that was the second chapter. I'm not too proud of it, tbh.  
> tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> That was not too much action, I guess :D I think the following chapters will be more exciting!  
> I made Connor a little younger, so it wouldn't sound too weird that his mother tells him what to do on vacation :)  
> Please let me know if you liked it and tell me what to improve!


End file.
